Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to vehicles, such as electric vehicles, including hybrid vehicles and more particularly to systems and methods for efficient utilization of vehicles, such as electric vehicles including hybrid vehicles.
Background Information
Electric vehicles, including hybrid vehicles, are of great interest for transportation applications and can provide benefits of low or zero emissions, quiet operation and reduced dependence upon fossil fuels. The present inventors have observed, however, that conventional electric vehicles have relatively low rates of utilization and are structurally and technologically limited in their applicability to different types of uses.